Prefabricated upright wall panels which serially connect in aligned and/or transverse relation for defining interior space-dividing walls are extensively utilized, particularly in offices and the like, for dividing large areas into smaller working areas. Such upright wall panels, in one conventional construction, employ an interior frame which is frequently a hollow ring-shaped rectangle which is defined by top and bottom horizontal frame elements or rails which extend between and are rigidly joined, typically by welding, to adjacent ends of a pair of upright frame rails. The interior frame is typically covered on the exterior side faces thereof by one or more cover pads, the latter being permanently or detachably carried on the frame. While panels employing a rigid interior frame defined by frame rails which are permanently fixed to one another, for example welded to one another, provide a durable construction, nevertheless such construction is suitable solely for manufacture at the factory, and is not suitable for a construction wherein the wall panels can be shipped in a knock-down condition and then assembled at the job site. Further, such rigid frame constructions do not readily permit features of the wall panel, such as the panel width, to be readily modified or adapted at the job site.
Further, in constructions involving separate corner structures for joining transverse rails or frame members together, the joining structures have lacked desired structural rigidity and/or convenience of use.
Examples of known constructions are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,280,361, 2,321,391, 3,669,479, 4,069,638, 4,072,433, 5,116,161, 5,535,898, 5,778,612 and 6,032,980.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved upright space-dividing wall panel, and specifically an inner rigid frame for such panel, which frame is of an open ring-shaped construction utilizing detachable corner gusset structures for rigidly joining the transverse frame rails together, whereby the frame provides a high degree of flexibility with respect to permitting assembly of the frame and of the wall panel either in the factory or at the job site. The frame in addition permits the panel to be more readily modified at the job site by permitting disassembly of the frame and modification thereof if desired.
In the improved wall panel frame of the present invention, the frame utilizes detachable gussets which cooperate with the joined frame rails so as to exert pressure which tends to draw the frame rails together and into engagement with the gusset during application and securement of the gusset to the rails, thereby resulting in a frame having a high degree of strength and rigidity, while at the same time avoiding the use of permanent connections such as welding and the like.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “upward” or “top” will have reference to positions and directions associated with the upper portion of the panel frame when the wall panel is disposed in its normal upright use orientation, and similarly the words “downward” and “bottom” will have reference to locations and directions associated with the lower portion of the panel frame as normally disposed in close proximity to a supporting surface such as a floor. The words “inward” and “outward” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the panel frame and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.